pinjaman waktu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Hanya satu hal yang aku inginkan saat ini. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Waktu adalah hal yang sangat aku harapan karena aku menginginkan awal baru dengannya.


Pinjaman Waktu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke x Naruto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Ketika aku tersadar semuanya telah berubah. Tidak lagi menjadi sama. Aku menyadari bahwa semua waktu yang kuluangkan bersamanya terasa sia-sia. Waktu ini tidak akan pernah cukup. Waktu ini telah Tuhan pinjamkan padanya saat aku mengabaikannya namun kini telah berakhir. Tuhan harus membawa waktu yang telah dipinjamkan padaku. Aku menyadari bahwa setiap waktu yang aku gunakan bersama dirinya terbuang begitu saja. Ketika aku menyadarinya, semuanya terlambat.

Tidak ada yang dapat aku sesali, semuanya sudah terjadi, dan tidak mungkin semuanya kembali ke semula. Atau mungkin aku menyesal? Ada rasa sakit. Aku ingin mengulangi semuanya dari awal dan berharap aku dapat merasakan bagaimana menggunakan waktu yang Tuhan pinjamkan untuk bersamanya sebelum dia pergi dari sisiku. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengabaikannya.

Kesalahan terbesar adalah aku mengabaikan keberadaanya selama dia di sisiku dan ketika Tuhan mengambil waktu bersamanya, ada rasa sakit di dadaku. Rasanya sangat menyayat hati. Tidak, aku tidak sanggup. Aku mengira ketika dia pergi maka hidupku menjadi lebih tenang dan damai namun yang sebaliknya, aku merasa kesepian. Kesepian berkepanjangan, membuatnya terasa begitu hampa. Semuanya terlihat menjadi menyedihkan. Tidak aku pedulikan segelintir orang yang menyuruh untuk memperbaiki hidupku yang berantakan. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Mereka hanya menujukan rasa simpati tanpa membantu sama sekali. Lebih baik aku mengabaikan orang-orang yang tak cukup berguna bagi kehidupanku.

Aku menghela napas berat. Kupandangi wajahku di depan cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mataku. Dan tulang pipiku terlihat lebih jelas—begitu tirus. Ini memuakkan. Toh, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencoba tersenyum namun terasa gagal. Aku terlihat seperti setan yang sedang berduka, gagal mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Aku mencoba untuk membenarkan dasiku dan rambutku agar rapi. Berulang kali merapikannya dan hasilnya tetap akan sama. Tidak akan berubah. Aku mengambil napas dan mencobanya mengeluarkan perlahan.

Aku menoleh ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum hangat pada orang yang muncul dari balik pintu. Dia mendekatiku dengan langkahnya yang selalu menemaniku saat masa lalu. Kini aku tidak mungkin mendapatinya melangkah bersama, beriringan denganku. Langkahnya bukan lagi untukku.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" dia menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut. Aku merasa ada rasa kekhawatiran dalam sentuhannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? kau terlihat pucat." Dia menyentuh wajahku, sebentar.

Aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, menyentuh tangan yang selalu mengenggam tanganku di masa lalu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan keadaanku."

Dia melepaskan tanganku dengan cepat saat aku mencoba untuk mengenggamnya.

"Aku senang kau datang ke acaraku." Aku merindukan wajah yang berada di hadapanku.

Aku ingin merasakan kembali rasa lembut dan manis dari bibir yang tersenyum padaku. Dulu aku menyia-nyiakannya. Betapa bodohnya aku.

"Tentu saja. Kau sahabatku. Lebih baik kau segera sana." Aku mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak menyadari kerinduanku terhadapnya. "Kau tidak ingin membuat pengantinmu kecewa." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Iya." Dia memelukku. Tidak lama, hanya hitungan detik. Sebelum aku sempat membalas pelukan dan merasakan aroma yang sangat aku rindukan, dia sudah melepaskannya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu." Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku menyesal. Ucapan dan pikirannku tidak sejalan.

Dia mengangguk pelan. Sebelum dia melangkah keluar, dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang selalu dia berikan padaku ketika aku dalam keadaan gugup. Seperti saat ini. Dia mencoba membuatku tenang. Aku memandanginya. Tidak berbuat banyak. Aku hanya berdiri ditempatku tanpa mencoba untuk mencegahnya.

Aku menghela napas lagi. Aku ingin Tuhan memberikan pinjaman waktu padaku agar aku bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat padanya. Namun sepertinya, Tuhan masih belum mempercayakan waktuku untuk bersamanya.

Aku memandangi jam tangan tua yang melingkar di pergelangan tangaku. "Aku benar-benar menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan percuma. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Tidak pernah penyesalan selalu datang di awal karena itu tidak akan dinamakan penyesalan." Gumamku yang kini menatap wajahku yang semakin tirus dan tidak terlihat seperti diriku.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Sakura, sahabatku yang datang bersamaku.

"Hn," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sana. Kau terlihat tampan." Sakura cekikikan. Dia terlihat senang. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. "Hm, terima kasih."

Dia menutup pintu, aku kembali memastikan bahwa penampilanku sudah sempurna walaupun dengan wajah dan badannku yang terlihat lebih mengering dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku siap." Gumamku, menyakinkan diriku. "Menyaksikan Naruto menikah dengan Hinata."

Aku keluar setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku sakit. Seharusnya Naruto bersamaku. Bukan bersama perempuan yang akan Naruto nikahi hari ini.

"Tuhan, berikan aku pinjaman waktu agar aku bisa bersama dengannya."

Dan Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

THE END

**[Jakarta, 14/11/2014. 22:48]**


End file.
